Gundam Heaven's Sword
The Gundam Heaven's Sword (Soaring Raven Gundam in the English dub) is a DG-Cell infested Mobile Fighter and one of the Four Heavenly Kings, piloted by Michelo Chariot. The unit appeared in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics This mysterious mobile fighter serves as the commander of the Death Army's aerial forces. In its bird-like Attack Mode, the Gundam Heaven's Sword can soar through the air, use its powerful claws to carry out hit-and-run attacks on ground targets, bombard its foes with feather-like darts, or flap its wings to create tornadoes and firestorms. The Gundam can also transform into a humanoid Standing Mode, allowing it to use kicking attacks like those of Neo Italy's Neros Gundam. During the final fight, it displayed the ability to absorb the power of the God Gundam's Bakunetsu God Finger, causing the machine to turn red and enhance its power even more as well as its ability to regenerate thanks to its DG Cells. Armaments ;*Heaven's Claw :Powerful claws used to carry out hit-and-run attacks on ground targets. ;*Heaven's Dart :Located on the wings are feather-like darts, used to bombard enemies. Ultimate Attacks ;*Heaven's Tornado :The Gundam flaps its wings to create tornadoes. ;*Wind Fire :The Gundam flaps its wings to create firestorms. ;*Silver Leg Special ;*Hyper Spectrum Beam Kick Special History As the 13th Gundam Fight continued, the JDG-00X Devil Gundam created Four Heavenly Kings for its protection: GF13-001NHII Master Gundam, Grand Gundam, Gundam Heaven's Sword, and Walter Gundam. The Gundam Heaven's Sword first appeared when all 4 Heavenly Kings attempted to stop Domon Kasshu from reaching the Gundam Fight finals on time. The Gundam Heaven's Sword appeared again during the finals when Domon was fighting with Michelo Chariot's GF13-055NI Neros Gundam. Domon barely managed to repel Michelo, by stabbed the Gundam's eyes, causing Michelo to fly into a rage. Then Michelo's Gundam would morph into the Gundam Heaven's Sword piloted by a vengeful and DG Cell-infected Michelo using a smokescreen created by its explosive transformation, it obscured itself from the audience and to hide itself from Domon, but was ultimately defeated. The Gundam Heaven's Sword appeared one last time during the Battle Royale on Lantao Island, to try and defeat Domon once and for all, and initially overwhelmed Domon. However Domon was aided by Argo Gulskii and Sai Saici, and they managed to destroy the Gundam Heaven's Sword by using their ultimate attacks in Hyper Mode. The wings and talons of the Gundam Heaven's Sword would be incorporated into the Grand Master Gundam following the Devil Gundam's final resurrection. Gallery Gundam Heaven's Sword MS Mode.png|MS Mode Gundam Heaven's Sword (Head close-up).png|Head close-up Gundam Heaven's Sword Attack Mode.png|Close-up (Attack Mode) VS_Burning_Gundam.png|VS the God Gundam. Ravens's_Tornado.png|Raven's Tornado Wind_fire.png|Wind Fire Silver_kick_Special.png|left|Silver Leg Special Self_recovery.png|Self Recovery Action Figures MSiA_GundamHeavensSword-DeathArmy_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "Gundam Heaven's Sword & Death Army" double set (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_GundamHeavensSword_p01_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Raven Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_GundamHeavensSword-DarkNerosGundam_p01_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Raven Gundam & Neros Gundam (Dark Version)" double set (North American release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_GGundam_GrandMasterGundam_combo_p01_Sample.jpg|MSiA / MIA Grand Master Gundam action figure combo comprises of Master Gundam, Grand Gundam, Gundam Heaven Sword, and Walter Gundam (all 2002 Asian releases) - sample product. Notes & Trivia *Gundam Heaven's Sword has its name derived from 倚天屠龍記 (The Heaven Sword and Dragon Saber), a wuxia novel written by Jin Yong (Louis Cha Leung-Yung). *Gundam Heaven's Sword alternate name, 天剣絶刀 (Tenkenzettou), is named after 武俠七公主之天劍絕刀 (Holy Weapon), a 1993 Hong Kong wuxia movie directed by Wong Jing. The other three Heavenly Kings in G Gundam, however, are named after wuxia movies directed by Tsui Hark. Reference External links *Gundam Heaven's Sword at MAHQ